Solomon Grundy
by RandomMumble
Summary: The life of Severus Snape. Based on the nursery rhyme 'Solomon Grundy'. -Drabble-chaps-
1. Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday

**Title****: **_Solomon Grundy_

**Disclaimer****: **No copyright infringements intended!

**Summary****: **The life of Severus Snape. Based on the nursery rhyme 'Solomon Grundy'. Each Chapter is a Drabble.

**Language****: **English

**Category:** FanFiction / Books/Movies / Harry Potter

**Characters:** Severus Snape

**Genre****: **Poem/Drama

**Rating****:** K+

**Words****:** 800

**A/N****: **This poem is obviously dedicated to our favourite Potions Master – hence the main-char naming in the details… As for the whole story: _Who needs grammar? High Five for Poems! xD _Please, review however? ;) thank you for reading!

* * *

**Part 1: **

**Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday **

_xxx_

Rainy, rainy, stormy night,

The Princess, she was quite alright

Gave birth to her little baby boy

A child of love and full of joy

_xxx_

His first few hours on this earth

Passed very well; messed he up with God of Mirth

And as the snake sneaked up to them

Playing with the princess hem

She noticed much, much, much too late

That the snake had sealed her fate

_xxx_

Pretty, lovely baby boy

Had the whip for a toy

Princess came each dawn for him

Wake him up as she would sing

_xxx_

Rainy, rainy, stormy night

Solomon was quite alright

_xxx_


	2. Christened on a stark and stormy Tuesday

**Part 2: **

**Christened on a stark and stormy Tuesday **

_xxx _

Cruel, cruel blowing storm

The prince would gladly greet the morn

A fancy picture filled his view

Closer to his roots it drew

_xxx _

Solomon's first word

The snake taught him; it said 'nerd'

Solomon's first step

It drew him closer to the edge

_xxx _

Smiling, laughing, playing, joke

Soft shell barely felt a poke

Joyous, joyous, fairly well

Through the heavy rain they fell

_xxx _

My, oh my, the princess laughed

Her name deep in his heart it carved

Pretty baby, dearest gift

Up in the sky I shall you lift

_xxx _

Cruel, cruel, blowing storm

The prince should never have to moan

_xxx _


	3. Married on a gray and grisly Wednesday

**Part 3: **

**Married on a gray and grisly Wednesday **

_xxx _

Gray and grisly winter days

And the gift of love he'd praise

Solomon fell for a doe

And it seemed, she joined his flow

_xxx _

Beautifully was her heart

And they swore they'd never part

Best of friends they used to be

The doe was all he urged to see

_xxx _

On this gray and grisly day

They played together, lovely may

Even in the darkest night

They shared a dream, side by side

_xxx _

Children's joy and innocence

They shared a laugh and friendship's dance

Let us never part she begged

Never shall I turn from you; or maybe just not yet...

_xxx _


	4. Took ill on a mild and mellow Thursday

**Part 4: **

**Took ill on a mild and mellow Thursday **

_xxx _

They fell apart nonetheless

From there on he was a mess

Just one word, the final cut

Was when he called her, blood of mud

_xxx _

They were never meant to be

She turned away, and so did he

Though the prince's heart would stay

Forever with her and their grisly day

_xxx _

In his dreams in mellow nights

He'd see her face by his side

Solomon, I beg for you

To close your eyes on her too

_xxx _

A shattered heart could always heal,

Let someone in, accept to feel

The pain could vanish, could have still

Solomon, your heart took ill

_xxx _


	5. Grew worse on a bright and breezy Friday

**Part 5: **

**Grew worse on a bright and breezy Friday **

_xxx_

Oh so bright and breezy spring,

The doe had fallen for the King,

And Solomon would bear the brunt

For he was what the King had used to hunt

_xxx_

Solomon was full of rage

Stepped into a black wolf's cage

He got marked a cruel brute

His heart alive, but forced to mute

_xxx _

The black wolf's howl reached the doe

Who now had a fawn to grow

Just for her fawn she sacrificed

Herself; and the new prince was to rise

_xxx _

The hungry wolf killed queen and king

But the fawn defeated him

Hungry, hungry predator

Solomon felt guilty for

_xxx _


	6. Died on a gay and glorious Saturday

**Part 6: **

**Died on a gay and glorious Saturday **

_xxx _

Shining sun, no clouds in sight

'Twas the hardest war to fight

When Solomon eventually

Broke free from his dark destiny

_xxx _

Guarding the detested fawn

Gave up hope to ever see again the dawn

Mistaken for a vicious fiend

Never praised, not esteemed

_xxx _

In the shadows he would lurk

Until the day has come to work

Then Solomon was there to fight

In a starry moonlit night

_xxx _

The black wolf howled again

And nonchalantly killed the man

Solomon was left to die

Alone, accursed, no eye would cry

_xxx _

Shining sun, no clouds in sight,

That was how Mister Grundy died

_xxx _


	7. Buried on a baking, blistering Sunday

**Part 7: **

**Buried on a baking, blistering Sunday **

_xxx _

Wonderful, oh, joyous days

The wolf got killed, the fawn got praised

Whole wide world would celebrate

For Solomon it was too late

_xxx _

The poets sang, the fighters danced

Of Solomon to hear they chanced

None would listen, none would cry

And the myth would just fly by

_xxx _

The story of a poor, doomed man

Wouldn't fit the new anthem

And so they simply turned away

From the legend of this new day

_xxx _

So warm, so fair, so shining bright

Sun had chased away the night

The skies sent heat, while all was safe

On the lonely, cold man's grave

_xxx _


	8. That was the End of Solomon Grundy

**Part 8: **

**That was the End of Solomon Grundy **

_.-~x~x~x~*~x~x~x~-. _

A story swiftly told.

We read the lines and find a grieving man of hate. We're so eager to despise that we don't even care to read between those lines.

If we would, we'd find a brave man of love and courage. Someone who recognized his own former insufficiencies and sacrificed everything he had to make up for them.

No matter how much he would have to pay, no matter how much he dreaded daybreak for it would force him out of sleep's embrace where everything was still alright. He stood tall each single morning, knowing who he was and never backing down.

Over his duties he wouldn't mourn, wouldn't whine.

And though he's always been aware of every being in this world _wanting_ to see him as pure evil, refusing to even _consider_ changing their opinion he walked his narrow path with his head held high.

His story is a gift to us; those who are willing to pause on their own way for a brief moment to acknowledge the sacrifices and the good this man had bestowed to the world without expecting anything in return...

_...and sometimes I despair the world will never see another man... like him... _

_.-~x~x~x~*~x~x~x~-. _

_(AN: The last line was taken from 'Superman's Song' by 'The Crash Test Dummies')_


End file.
